forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ailesh's Four Heavenly King
The Ailesh's Four Heavenly Kings, a group of powerful beings that serve as final guardians of Ailesh's realm in Forgotten Testament III. They consist of the Goddess Nethera, the Ancient War God Chaos, the Arch demon Amon, and the Giga Marid. 'Story' When Ailesh is defeated and killed by Marte's group, his soul is saved by the mysterious power reveals to be the Demons of the Netherworld, of where Ailesh's immense magic power comes from. The demons demands the claim for his soul for the power he process but Ailesh hatched a plan of regain his life and obtain the power of Netherworld, he released and formed an alliance with Demons of the Netherworld, promising them that they will release the legendary four great lord of the Netherworld and create a new world of darkness for them to inhabit. Ailesh begin sending them out to the human world to stop Marte and his group from foiling his plans. In reality, he sought the power by sending both the demons and Marte to their death by having them fighting against each other while he drains the power of the four lords through the seal and become the new master of the Netherworld. The Four Heavenly King becomes a trio of four deity serve under the command of Ailesh as his final guardians in his castle. As the strongest monsters under his control. The Kings are dispatched to intercept Marte's assault in his domain. 'Marid' Marid- 'the first fiend who is guarding the Frozen World after the rest of Ailesh's minions are defeated. Marid cannot be physically harmed and could only be damaged by magic and forcing Marte into a tough battle since Marte is a strong physical attacker instead of a magician type of character. With the assistance of the rest of his party, Marte prevailed and Marid is dispatched. 'Amon Amon appeared while Marte battling their way to the Chapel. Amon has the highest HP among the four and is rivaled only by Ailesh himself. 'Chaos' Chaos reveal his true form after Marte's group defeated the Lichs. Uses a variety of strong single to group-hitting attacks and Death spells that ignores defense, Chaos is immune to all magical spells and is a challenging opponent to defeat which he has two patterns of attacks. 'Nethera' Goddess Nethera serves as the final opponent before entering Ailesh's throne room, she has weaker HP than Chaos and Amon but she is the most difficult to defeat due to her various dangerous attacks which cause status effects. She is very fast and process strong evasion as well makes her hard to hit. However the most deadly part of the Nethera is her protect piercing status immunity and it will be all depends of the player's luck if she would use her Feather Arrow because it is the only HP attacks that she have, but with all of her dangerous attacks in her sleeve it is best to kill Nethera as quickly as possible with your most powerful attacks.